The Crazy Challenge
by Yoonginugget
Summary: Kegilaan seorang Park Jimin yang datang tiba-tiba ke hadapan seorang Kim Taehyung dan menawarkan tantangan dan hadiah yang bisa kau anggap sama gila nya dengan tantangan yang diberikan oleh Jimin untuk Taehyung. Vkook/Taekook
1. Chapter 1

" _Man,_ kau lihat dia?"

"Huh?"

"aku akan memberikan mobil _porsche_ ku, apabila kau bisa tidur dengan Jeon Jungkook, dan aku akan berikan waktu dua minggu untuk mendapatkannya, bagaimana?"

Gila, seorang Park Jimin sudah gila ia tiba-tiba datang ke hadapan seorang Kim Taehyung dan menawarkan tantangan dan hadiah yang bisa kau anggap sama gila nya dengan tantangan yang diberikan oleh Jimin untuk Taehyung, **_Tidur dengan Jeon Jungkook._**

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Jeon Jungkook?, Pria culun dengan baju seragam kebesaran dan kaca mata lebarnya, ia adalah adik kelas Taehyung dan Jimin.

Taehyung pun menyeringai seraya menepuk pundak Jimin.

"Aku tahu kau akan menerima nya dasar bedebah"

Taehyung pun hanya menaikkan satu alisnya ke atas seakan mengucapkan "Kau selalu tahu jawabannya" lalu pergi meninggalkan Jimin yang ikut menyeringai, karena melihat reaksi dari Kim Taehyung. Ia tahu betul maksud Taehyung, dia menerima tantangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Tittle : The Crazy Challenge**

 **Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin**

 **Author : Yoonginugget**

 **Rated : M**

 **(Vkook) WARNING BL (Yaoi) maybe you don't like it please go away  
**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini adalah hari ke tiga, semenjak Jimin memberikan tantangan gilanya kepada Taehyung, tapi Taehyung belum menjalankan misi-nya untuk mendapatkan hati ralat tubuh seorang Jeon Jungkook, sepertinya ia hanya main-main dan tidak berniat mendapatkan hadiah gila yang diberikan Jimin kepada nya.

Sebenarnya Taehyung tidak tertarik dengan hadiah yang diberikan Jimin _, hell yeah,_ Taehyung juga bisa membelinya sendiri _man_ dengan uang yang ia miliki _, siapa sih yang tidak kenal Kim Taehyung?,_ dia adalah pria kaya dengan tubuh tegap yang memiliki surai berwarna coklat, dan jangan lupa ia adalah penerus tunggal dari Kim Corporation, banyak orang yang ingin beradegan panas dengan Taehyung dan berakhir di bawah kuasa seorang Kim Taehyung di atas ranjang atau hanya sekedar berteman dengannya.

Namun bukan itu maksudnya, Taehyung tenang saja karena Jungkook adalah kekasihnya tentu saja ia dengan mudah mendapatkan hadiahnya, jadi dia membiarkan waktu berlalu, rencananya adalah ia akan menunjukkan bukti foto dan _video_ singkat saat Jungkook tidur diatas tubuhnya nanti.

Hmm.

.

Mesum.

.

Taehyung berjalan ke arah kantin ia melihat Jungkook yang sedang berjalan seraya menunduk, tatapan mata mereka bertemu dan beradu pandang, Jungkook pun mengangguk dengan tatapan yang di berikan oleh mata kelam Taehyung yang menatapnya tanpa ragu.

Disinilah Taehyung dan Jungkook di sebuah atap sekolah yang sepi, dengan Jungkook yang duduk di atas pangkuan Taehyung.

" _Hyung?_ "

" _Yes my dear?_ "

"Pasti kau taruhan lagi dengan Jimin- _hyung?_ " tanya Jungkook tiba-tiba.

"Kau bertaruh tentang apa?"tanya Jungkook lagi.

"Aku harus tidur denganmu" jawab Taehyung singkat .

Pipi jungkook pun tiba-tiba memanas dengan jawaban singkat dari kekasihnya itu.

"Taehyung _ie_ menyebalkan, pasti kau menerima tantangan itu" protes pria imut yang memiliki _bunny teeth_ ini kepada pria yang lebih tua darinya.

"Hahaha hadiahnya sangat menarik kookie- _ah,_ maafkan aku"

"Bodoh padahal kau sudah me-"

"-niduri ku berulang kali" lanjut Taehyung memotong pembicaraan Jungkook senyum kemenangan Taehyung menyadarkan Jungkook pada sesuatu.

Jungkook mendelikkan matanya, bukan karena marah tapi karena ia baru sadar mengucapkan kata yang sangat memalukan. Pipinya pun memanas dan dia memilih diam.

Ya, tanpa semua orang tahu Taehyung dan Jungkook berpacaran mereka sudah menjalaninya selama dua tahun dan merahasiakannya. Hanya keluarga Taehyung dan Jungkook yang tahu hubungan mereka, mereka berdua sukses merahasiakan hubungan mereka berdua.

Bukan. Taehyung bukannya malu memiliki pacar seperti Jungkook hanya saja dia berniat melindungi Jungkook dari segala bahaya, dan rumour tidak mengenakkan yang akan menimpa Jungkook dan segala tuduhan yang belum tentu benar adanya, karena Taehyung adalah salah satu dari pria terpopuler disekolahnya, sebenarnya Taehyung benar-benar menyanyangi Jungkook apa adanya tanpa paksaan, namun dengan cara inilah ia melindungi Jungkook.

.

.

"Ugh.. Ta-taehyung- _hyung_ "

Jungkook melenguh tiba-tiba karena Taehyung menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Jungkook dan menjilatnya.

"Nghh Tae- _hyung_ ki-kita masih ada di sekolah nghh"

"kau harus diberi hukuman sayang"

Suara _baritone_ Taehyung membuat Jungkook bergidik pun menghisap lembut perpotongan leher Jungkook dan memberinya gigitan kecil lalu menghisapnya kembali, kegiatan itu terus berulang sampai warna kulit leher Jungkook yang putih bak _porselen_ memerah terang , Taehyung meninggalkan tanda kepemilikkan dirinya di leher Jungkook.

"Nngghhh.. kenapa aku dihukum _hyung_?" Jungkook bertanya dengan suara pelan sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bahu tegap milik Taehyung ia benar-benar malu saat ini, walaupun kegiatan yang dilakukan Taehyung terlampau sering padanya tapi dia tetap merasa malu dan berdebar saat melakukannya.

"Kau tahu?" ada sela saat Taehyung berbicara ia meniupkan nafasnya di atas perpotongan leher Jungkook.

"Kau tidak mengancingi kerah baju mu dengan benar dan mereka dapat melihat jelas leher jenjang mu dengan bebas, dan bisa kau bayangkan? bisa saja mereka semua memakan mu begitu tanpa sepengetahuanku"

Jungkook tercekat.

Tangan Taehyung mulai meraba-raba punggung Jungkook naik turun, Jungkook pun mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Taehyung, tangan lembut Taehyung menelusuri daerah pinggang Jungkook mengusapnya dengan lembut, Jungkook pun menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya dengan kuat ia takut lenguhan nya telalu keras.

Bisa-bisa ada orang yang mendengarnya.

.

Hmm.

.

" _H-hyungghhh_...janganhhh disitu.."

Jungkook mencengkram kedua lengan Taehyung yang sedang mencoba meraba-raba dada bidangnya yang tertutup baju seragaman, ia terus mencoba menjauhkan kedua lengan Taehyung dari dirinya tapi apa daya kekuatannya tak sekuat Taehyung saat ini, ia terlalu lemas untuk melawan Taehyung, yang ia lakukan adalah mencoba merengek dan memohon pada permainan Taehyung ditubuhnya segera di hentikan saat ini juga.

Taehyung pun mempreteli kancing seragam Jungkook satu- persatu ia membukanya dengan sensual seraya menciumi Jungkook dengan ganas, ia melumat bibir kecil Jungkook tanpa ampun mebuat Jungkook kewalahan dan meneteskan _saliva_ nya, ia pun mengetuk bibir Jungkook agar Jungkook segera membuka mulutnya tapi Jungkook enggan membukanya karena Jungkook tahu apabila Jungkook memberi akses lebih pada Taehyung habis lah dia saat ini.

Taehyung yang kesal karena keinginannya tak terpenuhi pun memiliki akal ia pun menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam kaus dalam yang Jungkook pakai dan mengusapkan telapak tangannya ke atas perut Jungkook yang rata dan merambati tangannya ke atas mengelus _Nipple_ Jungkook dan memilinnya sampai Jungkook tidak bisa diam di pangkuan Taehyung, namun Jungkook tidak mengeluarkan desahannya juga ia terus menggigit bibirnya untuk tidak terbuka dan mendesah.

Taehyung menyeringai, ia pun membuka kaus dalam jungkook sampai sebatas dada Jungkook dan menyangga nya dengan satu tangan, _nipple_ Jungkook yang mencuat seperti ingin menantang Taehyung saat itu Juga akhirnya Taehyung lupa dengan niatnya tadi dan memilih meraup _nipple_ Jungkook dan mengemutinya bergantian tak lupa ia mengigiti kecil _nipple_ Jungkook yang mulai mengeras itu.

"Annghhh.. _h-hyungghh_ "

Jungkook pun mendesah ia tak sanggup menahannya lagi, kesempatan itu tak akan di sia-siakan oleh Taehyung untuk melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Jungkook ia mengemuti lidah Jungkook dan saling bertukar _saliva_ Jungkook yang tadi ingin diam saja pun malah tergoda dengan perlakuan Taehyung dan membalas ciuman Taehyung dengan semangat.

Taehyung melirik celana Jungkook yang mulai mengembung ia tahu di balik celana Jungkook sudah ada yang menegang dan minta di bebaskan saat itu juga, Taehyung pun menggodanya.

"Sudah terangsang hum?"bisik Taehyung _seductive_ pada telinga Jungkook.

Namun saat ia ingin melepaskan kancing celana Jungkook _bell_ sekolah berdering, ia segera menghentikan semua permainannya dan merapikan baju seragam Jungkook yang terbuka dengan mengancinginya kembali, ia pun mengusap _saliva_ Jungkook yang menetes ke dagu Jungkook dan mengelapnya, ia pun kembali membantu merapihkan pakaian seragam Jungkook. Setelah merapikan pakaiannya, ia pun membantu Jungkook bangun dari pangkuannya untuk berdiri.

"Pulang nanti jangan lupa mampir di rumah ku _okay_? Kita akan menyelesaikan bagian itu" Taehyung pun melirik kearah celana Jungkook yang memperlihatkan sebuah gundukkan kecil.

Jungkook pun membuang muka ke segala arah, ia sangat malu karena Taehyung tahu ia sudah sangat terangsang dengan perlakuan Taehyung.

Taehyung pun mempersilahkan Jungkook masuk kedalam sekolah duluan karena mereka sedang di atap sekolah saat ini, Taehyung terus memperhatian Jungkook dari punggungnya ia melihat jungkook terlihat sangat kesal mungkin karena Taehyung menghentikan aktifitasnya padahal dia sudah sangat terangsang, Taehyung pun terkikik geli karena melihat kekasih imutnya yang sangat tersiksa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued^^**

* * *

 **Anyeong! aku author baru debut, panggil aja aku nugget^^  
**

 **sebenernya udah lama jadi author FF tapi baru pertama kalinya ngebuat FF Rated M /**

 **RnR please? thanks juga kalian udah mau baca FF gaje plus abal-abal aku :3**


	2. Chapter 2

"Pulang nanti jangan lupa mampir di rumah ku _okay_? Kita akan menyelesaikan bagian itu" Taehyung pun melirik kearah celana Jungkook yang memperlihatkan sebuah gundukkan kecil.

Jungkook pun membuang muka ke segala arah, ia sangat malu karena Taehyung tahu ia sudah sangat terangsang dengan perlakuan Taehyung.

Taehyung pun mempersilahkan Jungkook masuk kedalam sekolah duluan karena mereka sedang di atap sekolah saat ini, Taehyung terus memperhatian Jungkook dari punggungnya ia melihat jungkook terlihat sangat kesal mungkin karena Taehyung menghentikan aktifitasnya padahal dia sudah sangat terangsang, Taehyung pun terkikik geli karena melihat kekasih imutnya yang sangat tersiksa.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Tittle : The Crazy Challenge**

 **Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin, Kim Seokjin  
**

 **Author : Yoonginugget**

 **Rated : M**

 **(Vkook) WARNING BL (Yaoi) maybe you don't like it please go away.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yoo Taetae" sapa seseorang pria dengan tubuh kekar dan bersurai _orange_. Jimin.

Ia menghampiri Taehyung yang sedang berjalan ke arah kelas nya tepatnya kelas mereka berdua.

"Kau dari mana saja hum?" tanya Jimin.

"Bersenang-senang" Jawab Taehyung singkat.

"Dengan?"

"Kau pikir dengan siapa?"

Taehyung menaikan dan menurunkan kedua alisnya seraya menyeringai, ia menunggu reaksi dari sahabat baiknya itu. Jimin nampak berpikir keras seraya menyentuh dagunya dan mengusapnya dengan pose berpikir yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Kau bodoh sekali sih Jim"

Taehyung menggerutu dan memukul puncak kepala Jimin gemas, dia bingung dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini, jelas-jelas dia memberikan sebuah tantangan gila, tapi dia tidak mengerti ke arah mana pembicaraan Taehyung saat ini, duh! Bodohnya Jimin.

"Hehehe" Jimin terkekeh seraya mengusap puncak kepalanya, ia baru mengerti maksud perkataan Taehyung . Dasar tuan _Park- bodoh-Jimin._

"Baru mengerti huh?" Tanya Taehyung seraya mengangkat sedikit dagunya dengan angkuh.

"Taehyung aku kira kau tidak menjalani tantangan dari ku"

"Kau pikir aku akan menyia-nyiakan hadiah ' _kecil_ ' yang kau iming-imingkan Jim?"

"Hahaha maafkan hadiah ' _kecil'_ ku itu Taehyung mungkin tidak sebanding dengan usaha mu" Jimin menimpali pertanyaan Taehyung.

"Tidak usah kau pikirkan, lumayan menambah koleksi mainan ku itu"

Taehyung tersenyum dan berjalan meninggalkan Jimin begitu saja.

"Ya! Kim Taehyung bocah angkuh kau berjalan terlalu cepat!" Jimin baru sadar Taehyung berjalan cepat dan meninggalkanya yang sedang berbicara begitu saja.

Jimin pun mulai berjalan cepat mengikuti langkah kaki Taehyung ke kelas mereka berdua.

.

.

 _ **From : Bunny kookie**_

 _ **To : Taehyung**_

 _Tae-hyung, nggghhh ta-taehyunghh nghh._

Taehyung mengernyitkan dahi, setelah membaca pesan dari Jungkook, lalu menyeringai lagi. Ia tahu Jungkook sedang menggodanya dengan pesan erotis yang ia kirimkan kepadanya. Ia pun segera membalas pesan dari Jungkook

 _ **From : Sunshine Taetae**_

 _ **To : Jungkook**_

 _Sedang mencoba menggodaku nona Kim?_

Di lain kelas Jungkook menerima sebuah pesan singkat, ia tahu betul itu adalah pesan singkat dari Taehyung yang membalas pesan erotis darinya, kalau di pikir-pikir memang siapa lagi yang mengiriminya pesan selain Taehyung dan kedua orang tuanya, hanya mereka yang tahu nomer _telephone_ Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum saat membaca pesan singkat dari Taehyung, seharunya Jungkook marah karena dengan tidak sopannya Taehyung memanggilnya nona padahal jelas-jelas Jungkook itu seorang _namja._

Namun Jungkook tidak marah, justru ia bersemu karena Taehyung memanggilnya dengan _marga_ Kim, ia tahu setelah lulus Sekolah Menengah Akhir ia akan segera mengganti marga-nya dengan Kim karena Taehyung dalam waktu dekat akan mengajaknya bertunangan dan menikah, _untuk apa menunggu lama-lama?_ Hubungan mereka sudah mengantungi restu dari kedua orang tua mereka berdua dan...

Hubungan mereka sudah terlalu jauh.

 _Eeerrr._

 _.dx_

 _ **From : Bunny Kookie**_

 _ **To : Taehyung**_

 _Hehehe, salah kau sendiri yang mengerjaiku di atap saat jam istirahat? Dasar menyebalkan,_

 _aku tunggu di tempat biasa ya? Jangan telat menjemputku hati-hati tuan Kim._

Taehyung pun membuka _lock screen_ di _handphone_ -nya dengan cepat saat ia melihat sebuah _notification_ dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri bagai orang orang gila, ia pun dengan cepat membalas pesan dari kekasih imutnya.

 _ **-PLUK...**_

Sebuah penghapus papan tulis mendarat mulus di dahi taehyung, ia pun mengerjapkan matanya dan mencari siapa pelakunya dengan satu persatu membalas tatapan teman-teman sekelasnya namun ia menatap Jimin curiga.

"KIM TAEHYUNG BISA KAU JELASKAN KENAPA AKU MELEMPAR MU DENGAN PENGHAPUS?"

Suara menggelegar Kim Seokjin- _seonsaengnim_ mengalihkan perhatian Taehyung yang mencari pelaku si pelempar penghapus, saat Taehyung menyadari bahwa pelakunya adalah kakaknya sendiri ralat gurunya sendiri ia pun hanya nyegir kuda dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Kim Taehyung bisa kau jelaskan pada ku?"

"Um.. ano.. _hyung_ aku.. ah maksudku Se-seokjin- _seonsaengnim,_ a-aku tadi hanya umm.. me-melihat jadwal di _handphone_ ku _"_ jawab Taehyung gelagapan.

"Aku tidak bertanya kau sedang apa Kim taehyung"

"Maafkan aku _seonsaengnim_ "

Yups, hanya Kim Seokjin aka Kakak kandung Taehyung yang dapat menegur Taehyung seperti itu dan berakhir dengan kata maaf yang keluar dari Kim Taehyung.

Biasanya sih apabila di tegur Kim taehyung cuek saja, dan memilih meninggalkan kelas, toh dia tetap menjadi juara umum di sekolahnya. Si tuan Kim-pintar- Taehyung.

.

.

"Sudah lama menungguku?"tanya Taehyung pada pemuda manis yang sedang duduk seraya menatap pemandangan pada sebuah jendela di sudut _cafe_ seraya menyesap _cappuccino._

Merasa pertanyaan dan kehadirannya tak dianggap Taehyung pun dengan sengaja menudukkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada pemuda manis itu, dan menjilati _cream cappuccino_ yang tersisa di sudut bibir pemuda itu.

"H-hyung! Kau kapan datang?"Jungkook kelagapan.

"barusan kookie-ah, ayo pulang" taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook pelan seraya menuntunnya ke parkiran mobil yang berada di _basement_ , kalian tahu kenapa tempat ini menjadi tempat _favorit_ e Jungkook dan Taehyung? tempat ini sangat aman, dan kemungkinan nya sangat kecil bertemu dengan teman-teman sekolah Taehyung atau pun para penggemar Taehyung yang dominannya adalah para wanita. Kecuali orang-orang sejenis seperti Taehyung, yang akan menghabiskan waktu nya disini, Hell Yeah ini adalah _cafe_ mewah dengan gaya eropa yang dominan.

.

.

Mobil Taehyung melaju cepatdi jalanan raya, ia melirik Jungkook sekali-kali lalu tersenyum, karena Taehyung yakin Jungkook akan segera tertidur di saat perjalanan dari cafe ke rumah Taehyung.

Di saat Jungkook tertidur dengan sengaja Taehyung mengusapkan tangannya pada pipi gembil Jungkook , dan mencubitnya pelan tentu Jungkook tidak akan terbangun karena gangguan kecil seperti itu, ia akan terus terlelap dalam tidurnya.

.

.

Taehyung mengangkat tubuh Jungkook kedalam rumahnya saat ia masuk kedalam rumah, banyak _maid_ yang menyambutnya dengan ceria dan sopan, para maid tidak akan terkejut apabila bila mendapati Taehyung yang menggendong Jungkook dalam pelukannya karena itu adalah pemandangan biasa untuk mereka.

Taehyung meletakkan Jungkook di ranjang _King size_ -nya, dan ikut berbaring di sampingnya, Taehyung memeluk Jungkook _possessive_ seraya menciumi pipi gembil Jungkook dengan gemas dan tanpa sadar membangunkan si pemilik pipi gembl itu.

"Ah _hyungie mianhe ne_ , aku ketiduran"ucap Kookie lembut seraya membalas pelukan _possessive_ Taehyung.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang"

Taehyung membelai mesra surai hitam Jungkook, Taehyung merindukan saat-saat seperti ini dimana ia hanya berduan dengan Jungkook, menghabiskan waktunya hanya berdua dan tak ada pengganggu di antara mereka.

" _Hyung_ "

Tiba-tiba Jungkook melepaskan dekapan _possessive_ Taehyung, ia pun mulai bangun dari _ranjang King size_ milik Taehyung membuat kekasihnya bingung dan ikut terbangun dari tidurnya lalu mendudukan diri pada kasur _King size_ -nya seraya menyandarkan diri pada bahu ranjang, Taehyung bersumpah tadi ia melihat kekasih imutnya. Jungkok. menyeringai padaya lalu kekasih imutnya itu dengan segera mengempaskan bokongnya pada kaki Taehyung, dan menautkan lengannya pada tengkuk Taehyung dengan manja.

"Kau mencoba menggoda ku Kim jungkook?" Tanya Taehyung

" _Nope my king_ , aku hanya meminta mu melanjutkan hukuman mu pada ku se-ka-rang" Jawab Jungkook dengan suaranya yang menggoda seraya memberikan senyuman manis nya pada Taehyung.

"Hhmm jadi kau meminta ku melanjutkan hukuman mu dengan cara menggodaku?"

"menurutmu?"tanya

"Baiklah aku menyerah aku sudah tergoda dengan iblis kecil bertampang _innocent_ ini, jangan coba menghentikan ku, dan kau harus ingat hukuman mu akan dilipat gandakan sayang"

Jungkook menyeringai, ia berhasil menggoda kekasihnya.

Jungkook merambati kedua tangannya pada bahu tegap Taehyung, kemudian mengusapkan telapak tangannya pada dada bidang Taehyung yang masih terbalut kemeja sekolah.

Tangan nakal Jungkook sesegera mungkin mempreteli kancing seragam Taehyung dengan tidak sabaran, Taehyung yang melihat Jungkook terus menggodanya pun tidak tinggal diam dari tadi ia sedang meremas-remas bokong Jungkook dan sesegera mungkin membuka sabuk dan kancing celana Jungkook lalu melepaskannya tanpa menyisakan pakaian dalamnya lalu membuang celana tanpa dosa Jungkook sembarang.

"Ahhh... _hyungie_ "

Jungkook melenguh ketika jari-jemari Taehyung menggoda Jungkook dengan melebarkan belahan bongkongnya dan memasuki jari tengahnya pada lubang _anal_ Jungkook, sangat pelan, namun sangat perih yang dirasa Jungkook.

" _Hyungie_.. sssaakkiitthh"eluh Jungkook

"Arghh kenapa lubang mu masih sempit padahal hampir setiap hari kita melakukan ini?"

Jungkook meremas pundak Taehyung kasar untuk menyalurkan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan oleh kekasihnya itu.

Taehyung menyerah, ia tak sanggup melihat Jungkook yang kesakitan ia pun segera mengeluarkan jari tengahnya pada lubang anal Jungkook dan segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya seraya menggendong Jungkook dalam dekapannya Taehyung berjalan ke arah sebuah lemari kayu besar dan membukannya ia segera meraih sebuah botol berukuran sedang yang bertuliskan _Lubricant._

Taehyung menghempaskan tubuh setengah telanjang Jungkook ke atas ranjang.

Jungkook memekik kecil, ia segera menangkup tubuh Jungkook, dan melebarkan kedua pahanya lalu menuangkan _Lubricant_ pada lubang anal Jungkook.

Rasa dingin yang Jungkook rasakan pada lubang analnya membuat Jungkook memejamkan ke dua matanya.

"Arrrrrrhhh Taehyung _ie_ sakithhhh..."

Jungkook mengerang ketika Taehyung dengan tiba-tiba memasukkan jari tengahnya pada lubang analnya dalam satu sentakkan. Lalu mengeluarkan dan memasukkannya lagi membuat Jungkook meremas seprei putih yang melapisi ranjang _king size_ itu. Ia merasakan rasa sakit serta nikmat bersamaan di saat Taehyung menemukan titik s _ensitive_ Jungkook.

Lidah hangat Taehyung menelusuri garis rahang Jungkook, dan berhenti ketika lidahnya bertemu dengan bibir berwarna _pink_ milik Jungkook menghisapnya kuat-kuat membuat bibir kecil Jungkook sedikit membengkak, Jungkook terengah dan membuka mulutnya Taehyung segera melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut jungkook, membelit lidah Jungkook.

Jungkook membuka kancing seragamnya sendiri dan membuka kaus dalamnya ia merasa kepanasan ketika jari tengah taehyung tanpa henti keluar dan masuk pada lubang _anal_ -nya dan lidah Taehyung yang terus menawan lidahnya.

Taehyung dengan terpaksa melepaskan ciuman panas mereka dan membatu Jungkook yang sedang melepaskan seragam dan kaus dalamnya dengan sebelah tangannya .

Setelah terbuka ia kembali menyerang bibirnya dan melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Jungkook hampir membuat Jungkook tersedak.

Setelah puas degan bibir dan lidah Jungkook, Taehyung menulusuri perpotongan leher Jungkook dengan lidahnya turun terus sampai lidah Taehyung berada di atas dada telanjang Jungkook dan menekan-nekan gundukan kecil berwarna _pink_ yang sudah tegang, memilinya terus menerus dengan gemas dan menjilatinya

"Aahhh Ta-Taehyung disituhhhh...nghhh"

"Terusshhhhh...aaaahh aku mau keluar"

Dengan semangat Taehyung terus menusuk-nusuk lubang _anal_ Jungkook dengan jarinya.

Tak lama Kejantanan Jungkook menegang dan sebelah tangan Taehyung segerah meraih kejantanan Jungkook mengocoknya terus menerus tanpa ampun. Kejantan Jungkook berkedut.

Desahan panjang Jungkook mendominasi ruangan, cairan sperma yang keluar dari kejantannya menyembur mengenai tangan Taehyung yang berada di kejantannya.

Tubuh Jungkook lemas seketika. Nafasnya terengah-engah.. peluh keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya.

Permainan jari Taehyung yang berada pada _anal_ Jungkook pun ikut berhenti, Taehyung menikmati sebuah pemandangan indah di bawahnya ini. Jeon Jungkook yang terengah-engah sesekali menjulurkan lidahnya dan berusaha meraup _oxygen_ sebanyak-banyak dengan mulutnya dan hidung nya. Taehyung tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

"Sayang, bantu aku dengan ini" Taehyung menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah gundukan pada celananya, sebenarnya taehyung sudah sangat sesak dari tadi melihat Jungkook mendesah dan menikmati permainan Taehyung.

Jungkook membelalakan matanya ia hampir lupa baru ia saja yang terpuaskan disini, ia pun segera membuka kancing celana Taehyung dan resletingnya menurunkan celana Taehyung dan melepaskan nya, menyisakkan pakaian dalam Taehyung ia pun membuka perlahan-lahan pakaian dalam Taehyung, dan kejantanan milik Taehyung yang lebih besar dari miliknya berhasil menampar wajahnya.

Ia pun menciumi kejantanan Taehyung dan mengocoknya pelan.

"Taehyung- _hyung_ bo-bolehkah aku langsung me-memasukkan nya saja pada diriku?"Tanya Jungkook ragu-ragu.

"Tentu sayang" Jawab Taehyung, ia pun menaiki ranjang dan tiduran dengan posisi telentang.

Kejantan Taehyung berdiri menantang gravitasi, membuat Jungkook tertantang untuk segera memasukkannya pada lubangnya. Jungkook pun segera menduduki perut Taehyung dan mundur menggesek-gesekkan bokong sintalnya pada Kejantanan besar milik Taehyung.

"Ah.. ngghhh enaakkkkhhh...arghh Taetae- _hyunghhh_ "

"Ah.. kookie-ah kau terus menggodakuhhh"

Taehyung mendesah karena ia sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuan Jungkook yang terus-menerus menggesekkan bokongnya dan melupakan niat awalnya, ia pun mencengkram pinggang Jungkook dan menghentikan pergerakannya di atas tubuh Taehyung dan ia pun dengan segera mengangkat tubuh Jungkook dan mengarahkan kejantanannya pada lubang jungkook.

Kini kejantanan Taehyung sudah berhasil memasuki lubang Jungkook.

"sakiiitthh"rengek Jungkook.

Taehyung menarik tubuh Jungkook dan membuat Jungkook menunduk ia pun segera menciumi bibir bengkaknya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit pada lubang _anal_ Jungkook dan memilin nipple Jungkook dengan jari-jari kurusnya membuat Jungkook mendesah dan melupakan rasa sakit pada lubang analnya.

Taehyung pun bergerak di bawah tubuh Jungkook, menusuk-nusuk lubang Jungkook dengan perlahan namun kelama-lamaan menjadi cepat.

"Ah.. ah... Taehyung terussssss...aaahhhhh"

Taehyung menyeringai.

"Wah kekasih ku yang innocent ini binal juga rupanya, bagaimana ya reaksi murid-murid disekolah tahu seorang Jeon Jungkook si anak cupu sebinal ini kalau di atas ranjang?"goda taehyung pada Jungkook.

"Hah-hah-hah.. aku hanya menunjukkan sifat asli ku hanya kepada satu orang, lagi pulahhh ahhhh... aku tidak peduli" jawab Jungkook terengah ketika kejantanan taehyung menemukan titik kenikmatan milik Jungkook.

"Apa maksudnya sayang? Tidak ada yang boleh melihat tubuh mulus mu ini selain aku" kata Taehyung _possessive,_ ia pun menggerakkan tubuhnya semakin cepat dan menabrakan kejantanannya dengan keras pada prostat Jungkook.

"Aaahh..."Jungkook menjerit rasa ngilu menjalar kepunggung nya ketika Taehyung semakin kasar menggerakkan kejantanannya pada lubang _anal_ miliknya.

"Sepertinya aku akan terus menambah hukuman mu"

"Aaah.. jangan hukum aku Taehyungghhh..."kata Jungkook menimpali namun Taehyung semakin giat menghajar lubang anal-nya.

.

Taehyung tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan oleh Jungkook pada lengannya karena Jungkook terus menerus mencengkram kedua lengannya.

"Ahhhh...ahhhh...ahhh... aku mau keluarrhhh..."kata Jungkook

"Ayoo kita keluarkan bersama!"

Taehyung pun semakin cepat dan menambah tenanga nya, Jungkook mendesah panjang dan mengeluarkan spermanya mengenai perut Taehyung, disusul dengan Taehyung yang menyeburkan spermanya pada lubang _anal_ Jungkook.

Jungkook merasa penuh sekarang dengan cairan orgasme Taehyung, ia pun abruk dan jatuh keatas tubuh Taehyung yang siap menopangnya dan mendekapnya erat.

"aku mencintai mu _hyung_ "kata Jungkook membuat perasaan Taehyung hangat.

"aku lebih mencintai mu Jungkook"timpal Taehyung seraya mengecup dahi Jungkook dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka berdua. Taehyung dan Jungkook pun tertidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Oh iya makasih ya reviews nya aku kira FF ku gak bakalan dapet perhatian dari kalian :')**

 **ternyata lumayan banyak muehehe**

 **ini dia hadiah update FF nya lebih cepat, oh iya karena selasa aku ada UAS sampai 3 Minggu mungkin aku akan update FF nya telat dan agak lama jangan marah yaa... minta doanya juga^^**

 **semoga aku sukses saat mengerjakan UAS ku nanti..**

 **maaf juga kalau adegan mature-nya kurang Hot hehehe sekian. see you next time :***


	3. Chapter 3

Taehyung tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan oleh Jungkook pada lengannya karena Jungkook terus menerus mencengkram kedua lengannya.

"Ahhhh...ahhhh...ahhh... aku mau keluarrhhh..."kata Jungkook

"Ayoo kita keluarkan bersama!"

Taehyung pun semakin cepat dan menambah tenaga nya, Jungkook mendesah panjang dan mengeluarkan spermanya mengenai perut Taehyung, disusul dengan Taehyung yang menyeburkan spermanya pada lubang anal Jungkook.

Jungkook merasa penuh sekarang dengan cairan orgasme Taehyung, ia pun abruk dan jatuh keatas tubuh Taehyung yang siap menopangnya dan mendekapnya erat.

"aku mencintai mu hyung"kata Jungkook membuat perasaan Taehyung hangat.

"aku lebih mencintai mu Jungkook"timpal Taehyung seraya mengecup dahi Jungkook dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka berdua. Taehyung dan Jungkook pun tertidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Tittle : The Crazy Challenge**

 **Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin**

 **Author : Yoonginugget**

 **Rated : M**

 **(Vkook) WARNING BL (Yaoi) maybe you don't like it please go away.**

* * *

.

.

.

Jungkook masih nyaman bergelung dengan halusnya selimut dan menikmati rona _matahari pagi yang masuk dari celah-celah jendela pada sebuah kamar besar yang ia tempati saat ini_ , namun tiba-tiba ia terhenyak ketika ada sebuah pergerakan kecil dibawahnya dan berhasil membuatnya mendesah dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ahh _hyungiieehh_ jangan bergerak seperti itu mmhh"

"Kenapa hum?"

Suara berat Taehyung membuat Jungkook bergidik.

"Tolong keluarkan ituuhh"

"Itu apa sayang?"

" _Hyungiiiee_ itu ih!" rengek Jungkook ia sangat sebal karena Taehyung menggodanya terus menerus.

"Bisa kau jelaskan dengan rinci sayang?"tanya Taehyung _seductive._

Sorot manik kelam Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan serius lalu sudut bibirnya menekuk keatas menampilkan sorot bahagia.

Ia sangat bahagia karena wajah kekasihnya memerah, entahlah memerah karena marah atau karena kelakuan Taehyung saat ini, intinya ia sangat suka wajah Jungkook yang memerah seperti tomat.

" _Hyuuunnnggg_ aaahhh jangan bergerak aanngghh"

Desah Jungkook tiba-tiba, Jungkook menyerah karena perlakuan Taehyung.

Sepertinya pagi Jungkook akan hancur karena tingkah usil Taehyung.

Mari kita doakan Jungkook semoga ia masih bisa berjalan dengan benar untuk hari ini.

.

.

Bunyi ponsel Taehyung berdering mengusik ketenangan Jungkook dan Taehyung yang sedang asik menoton film seraya makan _pop corn_ bersama tak lupa Jungkook yang duduk di atas pangkuan Taehyung, ia rela melakukannya karena Taehyung mengancam nya dengan melaukan _sex in the public_ apabila ia tidak menuruti permintaan nya saat ini.

Hell yeah, Jungkook masih punya malu untuk melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu.

.

" _Hyung_ angkat teleponnya"pinta Jungkook.

Taehyung pun segera bangun dari duduk nya seraya mengaitkan kaki Jungkook kepinggangnya agar ia dengan mudah mengangkat tubuh Jungkook saat ia ingin mengambil ponsel yang ia letakan di atas nakas yang lumayan jauh dari sofa diruang theater pribadi milik Taehyung.

" _Yeoboseyo?"_

"Taehyung kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah huh?"

Suara cempreng dari ujung telepon membuat Taehyung menjauhkan teleponnya dari telinganya.

"Maaf ya Jiminie aku..."

Taehyung diam ia nampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Oh iya Jim siapkan hadiah mu ya, bye~"

Taehyung pun dengan tiba-tiba mematikan ponselnya dan meletakannya lagi di atas nakas ia pun segera berjalan kearah sofa menghempaskan dirinya dengan sembarang membuat Jungkook memekik pelan seraya memicingkan matanya.

.

Di lain tempat.

"Heeehh? _Yeoboseyo_?"

"Taehyung?! Ah _shit_ brengsek kau!"

Jimin kesal karena pertanyaan nya tidak di jawab oleh Taehyung dan dengan kurang ajar nya ia mematikan sambungan teleponnya sembarang, ia juga meminta Jimin menyiapkan hadiahnya, kurang ajar apa coba si Kim Taehyung ini.

.

.

Jungkook sedang asyik berguling-gulingan di atas ranjang empuk Taehyung seraya melilitkan tubuhnya dengan selimut, ia sangat senang melakukan hal yang kekanakkan seperti ini karena menurutnya ini sangat mengasyikkan.

Jungkook tertawa senang, ia terus menerus mencari kelembutan dan hawa sejuk yang menempel pada selimut Taehyung, tanpa sadar ia membuat sprei yang menempel pada ranjang sudah tak karuan bentuknya.

Ia terus berguling-guling kesana kemari tanpa henti dan menarik satu bantal yang biasa di pakai oleh taehyung untuk ia peluk.

"Jung-.."

"Yah... apa yang kau lakukan anak nakal!"Taehyung menjerit kesal.

"Ma-maafkan aku hyung a-aku..."

Jungkok terbata-bata.

Taehyung pun menghampiri Jungkook dengan mendelikkan matanya dan melipat kedua tangannya dengan sedikit mendengakkan kepalanya, raut wajah Taehyung tampak kesal dan sangat jengkel dengan kelakuan Jungkook.

yang benar saja anak itu?.

Ia membuat ranjang kesayangan taehyung yang sudah rapi terlihat sangat berantakan.

Ya walaupun Taehyung tak membereskan sprei ranjang nya sendiri tapi ia tetap merasa jengkel dengan kelakuan jungkook yang kelewat kekanakkan.

Terpujilah kelakuan bodoh mu Kim jungkook ralat Jeon Jungkook, yang telah membuat Kim Taehyung kesal.

.

"Jungkook sepertinya kau sangat suka ku hukum ya?"tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook bergidik ngeri karena pertanyaan Taehyung yang terlihat seperti sebuah ancaman untuknya.

"Aku tidak suka di hukum _hyung,_ apa kau tidak punya hati selalu menghukumku terus menerus?" tanya Jungkook seraya mengerucutkan bibir _cherry_ nya.

"Ya Tuhan, Kim Jungkook berhentilah menggoda ku" keluh Taehyung.

" _Aniyo_ , aku tidak sedang menggoda _hyung_ " Jungkook semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengembungkan kedua pipi gembilnya.

Taehyung mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia terlihat frustasi dengan sikap Jungkook, sebenarnya ia sangat gemas dan ingin sekali memakan Jungkook saat ini, tapi kalau di pikir-pikir tadi pagi ia sudah melakukannya dengan Jungkook dan ia juga takut Jungkook kelelahan karena itu.

Taehyung tak mau Jungkook kesayangan nya jatuh sakit karena kelelahan.

" _Arraseo_ , aku mengerti aku tak akan menghukum mu tapi.."

Taehyung menggantungkan kalimat pada ucapannya, membuat Jungkook bingung dan tampak penasaran sekaligus takut karena bisa saja taehyung memberikan sebuah hukuman baru tapi ini tidak masuk dalam kategori 'hukuman' seperti itu.

"Tapi..?" tanya Jungkook takut-takut.

Taehyung memberikan sebuah senyuman manisnya.

Jungkook malah tampak bingung dengan sikap Taehyung.

"Apakah kau bersedia hubungan kita _go public_?" tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook terdiam, ia nampak memikirkan sesuatu, dan Taehyung menatapnya khawatir.

" _Hyung_ aku.."

Wajah Jungkook nampak ragu dengan perkataannya.

"Aku janji akan melindungi mu, tapi apabila kau tak mau kita _go public_ aku tak apa"

Taehyung menggenggam kedua tangan Jungkook, ia menautkan kedua jarinya.

"Entahlah _hyung_ aku sedikit takut, kau tahu kan aku? Umm... apa kau tak malu apabila _kita go public_?"

"Untuk apa aku malu? Kau adalah _bunny_ terimut yang pernah ada Jungkook"

"Ya! Aku manusia!" keluh Jungkook.

"hahaha, di mata ku kau adalah kelinci imut yang siap disantap oleh singa lapar seperti ku"

Taehyung terkekeh karena ucapan asalnya.

"Ya aku serius" Jungkook mendelik.

Sungguh, Jungkook kadang bingung dengan kekasih nya ini, kekasihnya itu sangat aneh, tak terduga, kadang kekasihnya itu terlihat dungu karena tingkah _absurd_ -nya kadang terlihat pintar dengan ide-ide _briliant_ yang keluar dari otaknya dan membuat semua orang tercegang.

.

"Jadi tuan Kim apa keputusan mu?"tanya Taehyung.

"A-apa kau ingin kita _go public_ agar kau bi-bisa, umm mendapatkan hadiah mobil _porsche_ milik Jimin?" Jungkook malah bertanya balik pada Taehyung, ia memberiakan pertanyaannya dengan hati-hati.

"Yatuhan aku tidak seburuk itu, maksud ku lain Jungkook"

Taehyung menegaskan pertanyaannya, ia takut Jungkook salah paham dengan maksudnya.

"Hahaha aku bercanda _hyung_ " Jungkook tertawa ia berusaha mencairkan suasana yang terlihat sedikit menegang di antara mereka.

Jungkook semakin mengeratkan jari-jemarinya pada jari-jari panjang taehyung.

"Jadi?" tanya Taehyung hati-hati.

"Aku tidak mau _go public_ " Jungkook menggeleng pelan.

"Maksud ku bukannya tak mau tapi aku tidak siap, aku hanya takut, bukan, bukan aku takut dan tidak menyanyangi mu tapi, aku.. sedikit ah bukan aku be-belum.. siap dengan semua konsekuensinya, aku juga tidak mau merepotkan mu, apa kau bisa mengerti?"

Tanya Jungkook pancaran mata Jungkook terlihat sangat khawatir. ia sedikit ingin menangis.

Taehyung mendekap tubuh Jungkook, ia mengusapkan telapak tangannya pada rambut bagian belakang Jungkook.

"Maafkan aku, apa aku menyakiti mu?

"Hyung maaf kan aku, aku sedikit egois" Jungkook menangis.

"Tidak-tidak aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, awalnya aku menginginkan kita menyembunyikan hubungan kita tapi aku sekarang dengan seenaknya menginginkan kita berdua _go public_ tanpa memikirkan perasaan mu dan ketakutan mu"

Taehyung menyesal dengan ide _go public_ nya tadi, mungkin sekarang Jungkook ketakutan dan khawatir karena memikirkan ini.

Ah iya Taehyung jadi teringat tantangan gila Jimin, ia akan membatalkan tantangan bodohnya, ia sudah memikirkan matang-matang untuk selalu menyembunyikan hubungan rahasianya dengan Jungkook dan terus melindungi Jungkook dari segala macam ancaman yang mungkin akan menimpanya _lagi._

Karena taehyung tidak membutuhkan hadiah kecil Jimin, ia hanya membutuhkan Jungkook untuk hidupnya, selamanya hingga akhir.

.

.

" _Good morning_ Taehyung" sapa Jimin pada Taehyung.

" _Morning_ Jim, oh iya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

"Ah aku tahu kau pasti akan meminta hadiah mu kan? Ini" tanya Jimin seraya melemparkan kunci mobilnya pada Taehyung dan segera Taehyung tangkap.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan ini Jim" ucap Taehyung seraya berjalan ke arah meja Jimin.

"Ke-kenapa kau yang minta di teleponkan?" tanya Jimin, ia nampak kebingungan dengan sikap Kim taehyung.

"Ayo hentikan tantangan gila ini, aku tidak mau menyakiti orang lain"

"Huh? Kepala mu terbentur kemarin? Apa kau mulai gila?"

"Anggap saja begitu"

" _Okay_ , kau membatalkan tantangan mu dan aku anggap kau kalah Kim taehyung, aku akan memberikan tantangan ini pada orang lain"ucap Jimin enteng.

Tiba-tiba raut wajah Taehyung berubah emosi, rahangnya mengeras, tapi ia berusaha keras menyembunyikan itu semua.

"Jangan ganggu Jungkook, maksud ku cari saja korban lain untuk tantangan mu karena Jungkook membosankan"

Taehyung mengucapkannya asal.

"Ah jadi itu, baiklah aku akan mengganti target ku, aku paham" ucap Jimin

"Aku tau kau begini karena kau jatuh cinta padanya iyakan?" goda Jimin seraya menyenggol lengan Taehyung dengan sikutnya.

"Bisa dibilang begitu"

"waah _daebak_ , _uri_ Taehyungie sudah besar rupanya"

Jimin tersenyum karena ia merasa berhasil menggoda sahabatnya itu.

"Diamlah Jimin" tegur Taehyung.

"Ambil ini"

Jimin menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Taehyung, tapi Taehyung tampak bingung dengan maksud Jimin.

"Oh, aku tidak akan mengirimkan video atau foto saat aku dan Jungkook berhubungan seks"

"Hey aku tidak menginginkan itu cabul, aku hanya memberikan mobil ku secara cuma-cuma"

"Kenapa?"tanya Taehyung bingung.

"Aku bosan dengan mobil ku, dan aku akan mendukung mu mendapatkan hati Jungkook" Jawab Jimin.

" _Okay thanks_ aku tidak akan mengembalikan kuncinya walaupun kau berubah pikiran" goda Taehyung.

"Aku tidak menyesal" ucap Jimin.

"Terimakasih bedebah brengsek Park Jimin aku menyanyangi mu sahabat ku"

Taehyung mengatakan itu dengan tulus.

"Kau mencintaiku sambil mengumpat? dasar brengsek aku juga menyanyangi mu sahabat ku yang cabul" Jimin menimpali perkataan Taehyung lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

.

.

Seorang pemuda kelinci berdiri pada sebuah _balcony_ yang berhadapan langsung dengan halaman depan pada rumah besarnya, ia sedikit melamun.

Pandangannya terus terfokus pada pada langit sore, yang berwarna Jingga sangat indah dimatanya ia pun tersenyum, karena ia membayangkan kenangan indahnya dengan sang kekasih lalu ia ingin tersenyum sekali lagi sebelum sebuah klakson mobil menghancurkan bayangan indahnya.

Pemuda kelinci itu memperhatikan sebuah mobil _Porsche_ hitam masuk kedalam pekarangan rumahnya.

"Jimin?" ia membulatkan kedua matanya karena ia sangat bingung untuk apa Jimin kerumahnya.

Ia pun segera masuk kedalam rumahnya sebelum ia masuk suara yang ia kenal mengintrupsinya.

"Jungkook sayang!" Teriak pria itu

Ia pun segera menghampiri pagar balcony nya lagi untuk memastikan suara yang ia kenal.

Pria kelinci yang di ketahui bernama Jungkook itu hampir terkena serangan jantung mendadak, karena ia melihat seorang pemuda tampan yang memakai suit hitam dengan dasi berwarna emas dan kemeja putih yang sangat pas di tubuhnya dan sedang setengah berjongkok seraya memegang sebuah kotak beludru warna emas yang serasi dengan dasinya.

Pria itu pun berteriak.

"Jeon Jungkook maukah kau bertunangan dengan ku?"

Jungkook menutup mulutnya yang ternganga lebar karena melihat pria yang ia kenal dan sekaligus menyandang status kekasihnya itu mengajaknya bertunangan.

Ia pun segera berlari kedalam dan berniat menghampiri pria itu.

Ibu dari pemuda kelinci itu pun melihat anak semata wayangnya yang tergesa-gesa keluar rumah dan menuju pekarangan besar dirumahnya itu pun menjadi bingung lalu mengikuti langkah tergesa-gesa anaknya, ia semakin bingung karena para maid tampak ramai di depan teras rumahnya seraya berdecak kagum.

" _Omo, omo_ " Nyonya Jeon kaget bukan main ketika ia melihat anak semata wayangnya berdiri disana dengan seorang pria yang masih setengah berjongkok seraya mengulurkan satu tangannya yang mengenggam sebuah kotak beludru.

"Jeon Jungkook, maukah kau bertunangan dengan ku?"tanya pria itu lantang.

Jungkook yang mengetahui ibunya menyaksikan adegan ini segera menoleh kearah ibunya untuk meminta persetujuan. Ibunya pun mengangguk.

Jungkook tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku mau Kim Taehyung" Jawab Jungkook senang.

Taehyung pun berdiri dari sana dan memasangkan cincin emas di jari manis tangan kanan Jungkook.

Ia pun pun memeluk kekasihnya dengan senang.

" _Yeoboseyo appa"_ nyonya Jeon menelepon suaminya.

"Ya?"sahut pria tua namum tidak terlihat tua di ujung telepon.

"Jungkook bertunangan dengan kekasihnya Kim Taehyung" ucap nyonya Jeon senang.

"Apa? Aku sangat senang" pria itu sangat bahagia mendapat kabar dari istri tercintanya, ia hampir meneteskan air mata nya karena terlalu bahagia.

"Cepat pulang _ne_ , jangan lupa kabari tuan Kim dan nyonya Kim disana anak mereka mengajak anak kita bertunangan"

"Okay, sampai jumpa istri ku"

"sampai jumpa _ne_ , _saranghae_ "

" _nado_ "

Sambungan telepon itu terputus, nyonya Jeon pun melihat ke arah anak mata sewayangnya yang masih memeluk _namjachingu_ -nya ia sangat bahagia melihat itu.

" _Saranghae_ Jeon Jungkook" ucap Taehyung yang memeluk Jungkook sangat erat.

" _Nado saranghae hyung_ "sahut Jungkook.

Mereka pun melepaskan pelukan mereka dan tersenyum bahagia lalu melihat kearah nyonya Jeon yang ikut tersenyum bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

* * *

 **Weh apa ini :'v  
**

 **maaf kaan aku ceritanya kalau gak nyambung dan rada gaje gitu, dengan berat hati aku menyatakan cerita ini selesai hahahaha**

 **aku mau ngadain vote nih apakah kaliah bersedia, aku membuat sequel untuk fanfict ini?**

 **kalau enggak aku mau buat story baru dengan pair yang sama :3**

 **kalau banyak yang mendukung dan minta sequel aku bakalan buat sequelnya.**

 **terimakasih juga dengan review kalian dan maaf banget aku gak bisa bales semua review nya satu-satu karena aku lagi sibuk jadi panitia festival plus UAS yang belum selesai.**

 **Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak reviewnya :))**


End file.
